


All the days we knew

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Cameos from HIStory3 Trapped, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Fic, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, because happy endings in MODC are apparently NOT CANON, prompt fills, will keep throwing shade until i die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Prompt fills and drabble fics for MODC originally posted on Tumblr. Tags will update as needed. Pairings will be specified in fic titles and in chapter summaries. Warnings included in summaries if necessary.
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 48
Kudos: 131





	1. Meet Uncle Fang (Xi Gu/Hao Ting)

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189863221931)  
> Pairing: Yu Xi Gu/Xiang Hao Ting  
> AU where Xi Gu was adopted by Jack from Trapped

Xiang Hao Ting, why are you making such a face?” Xi Gu pulled at Hao Ting’s cheek and Hao Ting couldn’t help the fluttering in his chest that happened whenever Xi Gu did something cute. “My uncles are really nice! You’ll be fine!”

“They’re practically your parents. Of course I’ll be nervous!” Hao Ting pouted and Xi Gu poked his cheeks to try and remove it. “I’m grateful they took you in after your aunt couldn’t and I need to make sure they know I’m sincere!”

“Just be yourself, Hao Ting,” Xi Gu said as he took Hao Ting’s hand and kissed his knuckles. And the flutters burst into Hao Ting’s chest as strong as ever. “How can they not know how sincere you are?”

——

Hao Ting struggled to stay in his seat as he faced down Xi Gu’s two uncles. Of them, only one was related to Xi Gu’s mother, a man with hair dyed red and sharp cheekbones. Apparently it ran in the family. He had introduced himself as Fang Liang Dian, although the way he said his name had made it seem like even he had not used the name in years. The other was Liang Dian’s husband, Zhao Li An. 

“But you can call me Zhao Zi,” he had said happily. “Just don’t call me Zhao Ge. We’ve had enough problems with everyone thinking I’m Xiao Gu’s brother.”

“Yes yes, Uncle Zhao Zi, of course,” Hao Ting said while bowing his head. Xi Gu shot him a look, but all Hao Ting could focus on was the laser like intensity of Liang Dian’s gaze.

Zhao Zi seemed to notice and he elbowed his husband. “Jack!”

“Jack?” Hao Ting’s head jerked up and Liang Dian waved it all off.

“Oh just an old nickname. For you, Xiao Xiang, Uncle Fang will be enough. Xiao Gu, go with Zhao Zi and prepare the tea, would you?” Although Liang Dian smiled, Hao Ting got the feeling of a razor being unsheathed. 

Xi Gu didn’t seem to feel anything was amiss and went with Zhao Zi into the kitchen, chattering about snacks and what kind of tea to serve. Hao Ting gulped as he faced down the red-headed man who continued smiling as he adjusted his finger-less gloves. 

“Uncle Fang, I just want you to know that I’m very serious about Xi Gu.” Hao Ting bowed his head again. Not looking at Liang Dian’s face seemed to make things easier. But nothing seemed to make the piercing stare go away. “I really love your nephew. I’m willing to do anything for him.”

There was the squeak of a hinge and the click clack of metal before Liang Dian spoke. “That’s very good. I’d hate to know my nephew, my very sweet, kind, and been through far too much pain already, nephew, is in such good hands.” A bead of sweat worked it’s way down Hao Ting’s back and he fought the urge to shiver. “You see, I already regret that I couldn’t be there for my nephew when tragedy first struck his family. I was away on… business. But now that things are back to, I guess you could say normal, I’m glad I can be here for him now.” More squeaking and clacking. “So I hope you understand, that I fully intend to support my nephew, and prevent any further… disasters. Yes?”

“O-of course, Uncle Fang.”

One last squeak and click before the rustling of cloth. “Very good. Xiao Xiang, you seem to be an honest man.” Liang Dian leaned in to whisper into Hao Ting’s ears. “Be sure to treat my nephew well with those hands of yours. Or you might lose them.” Liang Dian then sat back in time for Xi Gu and Zhao Zi to return. “Oh, you chose the green tea with jujubes. Lovely! It goes well with the pastries I made this morning. Come come, drink and eat.” Liang Dian placed a delicately flaky treat made of puff pastry in front of Hao Ting and out of the corner of his eye, Hao Ting saw him hand another to Xi Gu. “Now tell me all about your schooling.”

“I got in the top ten again this cycle, Uncle.” 

“Fantastic! Just what we expect from our Xiao Gu, don’t you think Shorty?”

“Fang. Liang. Dian. Don’t call me Shorty in front of them!”

“Oops.”

——

“See? I knew you’d be fine,” Xi Gu said as he and Hao Ting walked down the street, away from his uncles’ house. “You had nothing to fear.”

“Ha… Yeah… Right… N-Nothing to fear at all!” Despite Xi Gu’s cheerfulness, nothing could prevent Hao Ting from checking that his hands were still attached to his wrists every morning for the next month.


	2. Meet Uncle Tang (Xi Gu/Hao Ting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189874469516)  
> Pairing: Xi Gu/Hao Ting  
> Continuation of Meet Uncle Fang

Hao Ting had seen his fair share of nice houses. But as Xi Gu directed their taxi driver to the home of the CEO of Shi Hai Group, Tang Yi, for a Christmas Party, Hao Ting had to wonder just how lucky Xi Gu was. 

“And you’re telling me, the CEO of the Shi Hai group is your uncle?”

“Not really my uncle. He’s not related.” Xi Gu bit his bottom lip. “Uncle Tang is just a friend of the family. He used to work with Uncle Fang. And his husband, Captain Meng, works with Uncle Zhao Zi.” 

Hao Ting watched the mansion grow closer. “So when you say ‘worked with,’ do you mean… very closely?”

“Un!”

Hao Ting felt a few beads of sweat travel down his neck. “You actually love me, right, Xi Gu? Like you’re not just in this to torture me? You accepted my apology for all the stupid things I did before, right?”

“Hmm? Of course I did and of course I do.” Xi Gu pat Hao Ting on the thigh. “Really, you’ll be fine! Look how well you handled Uncle Fang.”

Hao Ting only shuddered and clung to Xi Gu. “No matter what happens tonight. Know that I’ve only ever loved you and I didn’t deserve this suffering.”

——

Fang Liang Dian and Tang Yi dominated the kitchen as Zhao Zi and Shao Fei sipped on tea. With the ringing of the bell, Zhao Zi jumped up. “The kids are here!” He wagged his finger at the rest of the company present. “Please spare Xiao Xiang. He’s a good kid!”

“I’ve given him my shovel talk, Shorty. I promise not to make it any worse.”

“But you’re not going to make it any better.” 

“Ehhhhh…”

“Ah Fei, Tang Yi, don’t you do anything too severe either! Xiao Gu tells me Xiao Xiang still checks to make sure Jack didn’t come in and cut off his hands at night.”

Shao Fei blinked. “That’s a bit too far.” He turned to Tang Yi. “No threatening to cut off his hands.”

“Do I look like I’m the one who carries a knife?”

“You have a good point. No threatening to shoot him. You’re a CEO now. Not a gangster. Act properly.”

“You want me to threaten to make his family destitute?”

——

“Hello boys!” Zhao Zi opened the door and greeted Xi Gu and Hao Ting. Hao Ting breathed a sigh of relief at meeting at least one nice uncle again first. “Dinner will be ready soon. Come in and warm yourselves up.”

“Thank you Uncle Zhao Zi. Here, we brought some sweets and fruit for everyone.” Xi Gu offered up the bags and Zhao Zi accepted them happily. “Oh, dried persimmons too! Perfect! Jack! Look! Persimmons!”

“Every time Uncle Zhao Zi calls Uncle Fang Jack, I get worried,” Hao Ting whispered to Xi Gu. “Like I’m hearing a government secret that he’ll kill me for.”

——

With dinner came a new round of introductions. Xi Gu respectfully hugged Uncle Tang and Uncle Meng. Hao Ting bowed appropriately. 

“We’ve been dating for quite a while,” Xi Gu said as he passed dishes around the table. “Hao Ting is very sweet.”

“I try very hard,” Hao TIng mumbled.

“Speak up,” Tang Yi said calmly. 

“I try very hard!”

Shao Fei shot Tang Yi a look and Tang Yi sighed. “Not that loud. So what do you plan to do in university, Xiao Xiang?”

“Uh… whatever Xi Gu is doing.”

The entire table, except for Xi Gu, paused. 

“That’s it? That’s your plan to provide and care for Xi Gu? Just doing the same thing he is?” Shao Fei scratched his head. “I’m not sure that’s…”

“I can think of no better way of supporting Xi Gu, than to share his dreams and ambitions. Where ever he goes, I want to follow and help him.” 

Shao Fei could practically feel the snarky comments welling under Tang Yi’s tongue and he gently kicked him to disrupt the process. “Well, that’s rather admirable, but I think you should learn to develop some goals for yourself.” 

“Err… Yes Uncle Meng. I will think on it some more!”

“Thinking on it some more means you’ve thought about it in the first place,” Tang Yi muttered under his breath. Although it wasn’t loud, the damage was done. Hao Ting tensed and Shao Fei kicked Tang Yi under the table again.

——

“Xiao Xiang, can we talk to you please?” Hao Ting had only just recovered from dinner and yet Xi Gu’s Uncle Meng and Uncle Tang were pulling him back in. “It will only take a moment.”

Hao Ting hugged Xi Gu tightly. Xi Gu squawked and slapped his arms. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I feel like if I go with them, I’ll never see you again.”

“Don’t be silly! Uncle Meng is a police captain. You’ll be plenty safe with him!”

On unsteady feet, Hao Ting followed behind the imposing figures of Xi Gu’s uncles. Xi Gu only waved him off and went back to chatting with Zhao Zi while Liang Dian could be seen cleaning the knives they had used in the kitchen.

“Now, Xiao Xiang, we just want to make it very clear that-”

“If anything happens to Yu Xi Gu, you’ll find yourself-”

Shao Fei elbowed Tang Yi. “You’ll be putting yourself and him in a very difficult position. And as much as we want to help Xiao Gu, there’s only so much we can do. We’re going to entrust him to your care. But if you ever need anything, just let us know. Right? Tang Yi?”

Tang Yi stared at Hao Ting as if he was a smear of dirt on one of his designer suits. “Yes.”

“There! See! Nothing so serious. Here, give me your phone, I’ll program our numbers into it.”

Hao Ting’s entire body was numb as he handed his phone over. 

——

“I hope you had a good time. It was nice to see all my uncles again.” Xi Gu was in such a good mood, he continued to ramble, completely unfazed by Hao Ting’s hollow expression.

“What did Uncle Tang and Uncle Meng have to say to you?”

“Xi Gu, I treat you well, don’t I?”

“Of course!”

“Please don’t ever send your former mob boss uncle after me.”

“Huh? Since when was Uncle Tang a mob boss?”

“Those eyes…” Hao Ting clung to Xi Gu’s arm and Xi Gu could only helplessly pat Hao Ting on the head. “Those piercing eyes… He’s killed people before. I just know it.”

“Don’t be silly. Uncle Tang said all those stories of him in jail are just rumors.”

“HE WENT TO JAIL?!”


	3. Something to come home to (Xi Gu/Hao Ting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189868357436)  
> Pairing: Xi Gu/Hao Ting

Xi Gu, despite being very interested in the topic, had found he wasn’t entirely keen on flying all the way out to one of the largest radio telescopes. At least not for a two month internship. Hao Ting, however, had insisted that the experience could not be replaced and such internships were incredibly competitive.

“It would be ridiculous to not go! Yu Xi Gu, don’t forget your dream!”

“But Hao Ting… Two months away… I’ll feel bad leaving you here.”

Hao Ting hugged Xi Gu, wobbling left and right. “You aren’t leaving me anywhere. I’ll be here waiting for you to come back! Two months will pass very quickly, you’ll see!”

Thus assured, Xi Gu had left for the internship, seen off by Hao Ting and all his friends that could make it. Zhi Gang had also come to wish him well.

The first week had been the hardest. Adjusting to a different timezone and culture had distracted him a little, but Xi Gu felt the days pass slowly. Even the daily texts from Hao Ting weren’t enough to soothe the ache.

And at last, just when he felt he had acclimated, the two months had ended and Xi Gu had found himself back in Taiwan again. The roads home seemed familiar and yet foreign as he made his way back from the airport. Hao Ting had apologized profusely for not being able to pick him up, his own work having gotten in the way despite his best efforts.

Home still felt like home. Xi Gu collapsed into the couch, body remembering it’s comfort and forcing him to drift off without much of a fight. When Xi Gu woke up, night had fallen and the kitchen light was on. The air smelled of boiling rice and spicy meat. Hao Ting’s humming could be heard over the ventilation fan.

Xi Gu smiled to himself and sat up, yawning before making his way into the kitchen. Hao Ting’s back remained turned and so Xi Gu lay himself upon the broad expanse, soaking in the warmth he had missed. 

Hao Ting stilled his motions, a soft sigh escaping his lips. His hands caught one of Xi Gu’s resting at his side. Hao Ting raised it up to kiss the knuckles.

“Welcome home, Xi Gu.”

Xi Gu nuzzled his face between Hao Ting’s shoulder blades. “It’s good to be home.”


	4. I like your glasses (Xi Gu/Hao Ting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189858462806)  
> Pairing: Xi Gu/Hao Ting  
> Glasses Kink

“What do you think about these?” Hao Ting said as he put on the next pair of glasses. They were not exactly his style, the lenses rather large and round, but Hao Ting was surprised by how well they fit his face.

He also was surprised by the pink on Xi Gu’s cheeks.

“They’re… They’re… They’re good,” Xi Gu said at last. He pulled Hao Ting’s face closer. “Very good.” Xi Gu’s thumbs traced the arms of the frames back into Hao Ting’s hairline. “You’re very handsome.” 

“Uh… Xi Gu?”

Xi Gu’s face got closer. Hao Ting could almost see the increasing rate of Xi Gu’s heart in the way his pupils seemed to jump. “You’re already handsome. How can you look more handsome?”

Hao Ting’s eyes darted around, checking to see if any of the other customers of the eyeglass store were watching them. “Xi Gu… are you-”

One of Xi Gu’s thumbs fell to trace Hao Ting’s lips. “I… I’ve never felt like I wanted to just…” Xi Gu bit his lip. “Explode as much as I do right now.”

Hao Ting’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Little Xi Gu… Are you saying-”

Xi Gu pressed his body tightly against Hao Ting’s. The evidence of what Xi Gu was feeling was hot and heavy against Hao Ting’s thigh. “I really really want to just take you somewhere quiet with those on right now.”

Hao Ting trembled for a moment before kissing Xi Gu passionately and then ripping himself away to flag down the nearest staff member. “This one. I need this one. Now. In my prescription. As fast as possible. I’ll pay extra.” 


	5. I like your glasses a lot (Xi Gu/Hao Ting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189867328871)  
> Pairing: Xi Gu/Hao Ting  
> Continuation of I like your glasses  
> Contains smut

As soon as they reached their apartment, Xi Gu gave Hao Ting no chance to escape. All the muscle his shorter boyfriend had finally been building after eating well and sleeping properly had been used to push Hao Ting against the wall and kiss him senseless. The brand new glasses that had caused it all were digging into the bridge of his nose, but Hao Ting didn’t care.

Who would care when Xi Gu, sweet sweet Xi Gu, was kissing them as if he was starving for it, as if he needed to kiss to live and breathe.

It was amazing and terrifying, but for the most part, Hao Ting was excited beyond belief.

Xi Gu had pulled himself up as best he could with Hao Ting’s shoulders and Hao Ting grasped XI Gu’s ass to raise him higher. A moment later, Hao Ting could feel Xi Gu’s legs wrapping around his waist to brace himself further and Hao Ting could feel his knees wanting to buckle because this was just more than any fantasy he had ever entertained with Xi Gu.

Even the fever dream turned reality of their first handjob session couldn’t compare to today’s searing reality.

And then Xi Gu started to grind his clothed erection against Hao Ting’s abs and Hao Ting wanted to faint because the idea of Xi Gu hip thrusting was more than he could bear. Feeling the undulations of his muscles in the palm of his hands? Unreal. 

The pair barely made it to the couch before clothes went flying. Hao Ting moved to remove his glasses and Xi Gu stopped him, kissing the bridge of the glasses. 

“Could you… keep them on?”

Hao Ting kissed Xi Gu again. If Xi Gu wanted his glasses on, he’d keep them on. Anything and everything Xi Gu asked for, he’d give it to him.

There wasn’t even time to do much than grind against each other with how excited and desperate Xi Gu was and Hao Ting was swept away in the enthusiasm. Who needed penetration or blow jobs when Xi Gu was there, sweating, moaning, and absolutely delicious? 

And when Xi Gu came, it was the hardest he’d ever cum in his life, splattering high up on his chest and even onto Hao Ting’s glasses. Hao Ting was similarly affected, the punch of an orgasm to his gut was a visceral surprise despite the heat of passion. 

As they came down from the high, Hao Ting kissed Xi Gu gently, hoping to bring him down slowly. Xi Gu sighed happily and complied until he saw the dirty streaks of white on Hao Ting’s glasses. 

“You’ve got something on your glasses,” Xi Gu said, suddenly shy. “Let me clean it off for you.”

“How are you- O-o-ohh…” Hao Ting trailed off as Xi Gu held his head steady and licked the cum off of Hao Ting’s lenses. 

“Is that better?”

Hao Ting whined and ground his softening dick against Xi Gu’s hip again, surprised at the answering hardness against his thigh and cursing the desire that was reigniting in his body despite just having one of the most intense orgasms of his short life. 

“Yu Xi Gu… Are you trying to kill me?”

Xi Gu licked his lips and canted his hips. Hao Ting reached down, resolving to get his boyfriend off a few more times. Anything Xi Gu wanted meant anything Xi Gu wanted.


	6. Adult life is hard (Xi Gu/Hao Ting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189864560776)  
> Pairing: Xi Gu/Hao Ting

“Xiang Hao Ting, where are you?! Didn’t you say you’d be home early today? Dinner is getting cold.” Xi Gu frowned as he waited for a response from Hao Ting’s end of the phone call. 

Xi Gu hadn’t seen Hao Ting for more than an hour before bed and an hour after waking for the last two months. Being seniors working on high level research papers for graduation had made their final year very difficult. On top of jobs and other responsibilities, Xi Gu was lucky they even managed to sleep on the same bed together most nights.

“Xi Gu… I told you tomorrow was the day I’d come home early. Remember? I sent it to you on a text and put it on your calendar.”

“What?” Xi Gu left the call on speaker and flipped to his calendar app. Sure enough, Hao Ting had listed his promised day as tomorrow. The day where Xi Gu had a night at the observatory for his paper. “Hao Ting… I have to be at the observatory tomorrow night.”

Hao Ting’s sigh was long and burdened. “It’s okay. We’ll find a chance to make dinner work another time.” There was some muffled shouting in the background before Hao Ting continued. “I have to get back to my observations. Eat up and go to bed early, okay? I love you. Bye, Xi Gu.”

“Bye, Hao Ting.” Xi Gu turned to the several dishes he had prepared and sighed before picking up his bowl of rice.

—–

If someone had told Xi Gu that adult life was often burdensome, cumbersome, and an absolute disaster on the personal lives of many just emerging from high school, Xi Gu would have laughed and asked what they knew about a burdensome life. Realistically, nothing that was currently happening was anything different than what Xi Gu had experienced before. Late nights weren’t an issue. Working hard wasn’t an issue. Juggling work and class wasn’t an issue.

But there was one thing different about his high school days versus his college and adult life: his relationship with Hao Ting.

Living alone and juggling the rigors of a busy life had been easy. But now that Hao Ting was in his life, things felt different without his constant steady presence. Their promise to always be together felt so distant now, idealistic and young. 

Hao Ting had never said anything about his feelings about their current situation. His focus on his work and studies had been nothing short of admirable. Hao Ting clearly had a goal in mind and Xi Gu refused to be the thing that stopped him. 

Perhaps it was time to make sure that wouldn’t happen.

——

The next time both Hao Ting and Xi Gu had an overlapping free day in their schedules, the two decided to stay at home and relax. It was on this day that Xi Gu made his move.

“You… You want to what?!” Hao Ting jumped out of his seat. “You’re breaking up with me?! Xi Gu, what did I do wrong? Let’s talk about this!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. It just… It feels like we’ve got no time for each other. Maybe it’d be best if we…”

“No. This isn’t going to happen. I refuse.”

“Xiang Hao Ting! You can’t decide for me whether I want to stay with you or not!”

Hao Ting rushed over and pulled Xi Gu into his arms. Whether it was his sudden intensity or just being in his arms after so long without, Xi Gu couldn’t say, but his heart gave a mighty thump at the feeling. 

“I don’t want to decide for you, but Xi Gu, I love you. Two months without time to see each other hasn’t lessened my affection for you.” Hao Ting pressed a kiss to the crown of Xi Gu’s head. “It’s made my love for you even stronger.” Hao Ting pulled away just enough to look at Xi Gu. “Do you not love me anymore?”

Xi Gu hid his face in Hao Ting’s chest. “So much… I love you so much it hurts that I haven’t seen you.”

“So why break up with me? Xi Gu, it’s just a rough patch. This busy period will pass. You’re almost done with all your classes, aren’t you? So am I! Then we can go to the same school for graduate school! We’ll be closer than ever! And and… And we’ll make time for each other from now on.” Hao Ting stroked the back of Xi Gu’s head. “Don’t let this be the end of us just because we got busy for a little while.”

“You make it sound so dumb.”

Hao Ting kissed Xi Gu briefly. “It’s not dumb. It’s going to happen that we’re both busy for long periods of time. But I want you to always remember that I’ll always want to come back and see you, that I’ll always love you, no matter how much time we have to spend apart. 

“So let’s make a promise to each other and ourselves. Let’s pick one day a week that we always have to keep clear! So we can always see each other at least once. At least until we get through this period.”

“Okay!” Xi Gu nodded his head strongly. “Thank you, Hao Ting. For understanding.”

“After working so hard to get you in my arms, how could I let you go over something like this? You’ll have to try harder than that, Xi Gu.”

“Never.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”


	7. Give this secret admirer a chance (Xi Gu/Hao Ting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189863924421)  
> Pairing: Xi Gu/Hao Ting  
> Secret admirer Hao Ting AU

The first time was on a cloudy morning. Xi Gu walked into the classroom as early as ever, but found a bag of steamed buns and a cup of milk tea waiting for him on his desk. Xi Gu stared at them as if they were an illusion, but they didn’t seem to fade. Approaching them like he’d approach a snake, Xi Gu circled around but found no obvious trap. When close enough, he finally found a note, scribbled on a bright blue sticky note.

“To Yu Xi Gu. You always look so hungry. Please eat today, on me! From your secret admirer.”

Xi Gu frowned and rubbed his stomach as it grumbled. Money had been particularly tight this month and even though Zhi Gang gave him food when he worked his shifts, Xi Gu was loathe to depend on it. Although it was in him to refuse, a night with only half a pack of very watered down instant noodles was hardly enough to keep a young man like him going. 

Xi Gu looked around, as if someone would jump out and take such a nice breakfast away from him. Finding no one watching, hunger won out, and Xi Gu sat down and tore into the offered breakfast. Through the corner of a window, another man observed and internally cheered before running off.

——

The second time was during lunch a few days later. Xi Gu found himself confronted by a delivery man just as he was about to step out to the infirmary for a nap. “Yu Xi Gu? A delivery for you. Braised pork belly, rice, extra carrots.”

“But… I didn’t order it! I can’t afford this.”

“No need, it’s already paid for. They said to also give you this.” The delivery man handed over a note. This time, it was a soft yellow sticky note. 

“To Yu Xi Gu. You really need someone to take care of you! I saw you liked carrots, so please eat your fill this time! From your secret admirer.”

Xi Gu wound up accepting the delivery. The food was delicious and the extra carrots were something he savored. However, Xi Gu now had a mission. As nice as it was to receive such attention, the part of him that hated taking advantage of people and being pitied was now picking at his insides. It was time to find out who this secret admirer was and politely ask them to stop.

——

Xi Gu paid extra attention to the classmates around him, but most of them never paid him any mind. The only different one was Xia De, and even he was primarily off and about with his batch of loud and obnoxious friends. Their energy and carefree attitude had caught Xi Gu’s attention more than once. Especially their ringleader, Xiang Hao Ting.

Nothing ever seemed to bother Xiang Hao Ting. His poor grades were casually ignored. Rain or shine, his energy seemed to be high. Even money problems were easily solved by working some minor jobs around town while skipping school. 

Such a carefree life. Xi Gu wondered what it would be like to live like that. But there was no place for idle dreams in Xi Gu’s life, and thus his fascination with Hao Ting was shelved.

——

The third incident surprised Xi Gu, in that Hao Ting himself, had somehow been roped into presenting his secret admirer’s offering. 

“Yu Xi Gu, my, er, friend! Yes, my very good friend, asked me to give this to you.” Hao Ting handed over a bag full of snacks from the local convenience store. “Also this note.”

Xi Gu picked up the note from Hao Ting’s hand gingerly. It was slightly sweaty, but fortunately the ink had not bled. 

“To Yu Xi Gu. Have some sweet snacks, perfect for a sweet boy. From your secret admirer.”

“Your good friend is telling you to give these to me?” Xi Gu pushed the bag back at Hao Ting. “Then tell him I don’t want them anymore.”

“What?! No! You can’t refuse them! I- I mean he- He insists!”

“I don’t need your friend’s pity!”

“It’s not pity!”

“What else could it be, trying to feed me all the time?” Xi Gu frowned and crossed his arms. “I don’t accept. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Don’t be so stubborn, Yu Xi Gu. It’s… It’s from a secret admirer! They’re trying to woo you!”

“Woo me?” Xi Gu blinked. “Why would someone woo me?”

Hao Ting looked ready to either cry or pull out his hair. “What wouldn’t someone like about you? You have such nice skin! Such clear eyes! Such full lips! Such… I mean… Uh…” Xi Gu stared at Hao Ting and tilted his head. Hao Ting put his smile on full blast. “Yu Xi Gu, accept the sincerity of my friend. Here you go. Bye!” Shoving the bag into Xi Gu’s arms, Hao Ting ran out of the classroom.

——

“Sun Bo Xiang, that’s you, right?” Xi Gu asked as he faced down the slightly taller boy with hair buzzed close to his head. “You’re Xiang Hao Ting’s best friend, right?”

“Yu Xi Gu? What are you doing here?” Bo Xiang looked around, just barely catching Hao Ting’s stare from the corner of his eye. 

“You sent Xiang Hao Ting to me yesterday, right? He said he was handing me something from a friend, from his very good friend. And you’re his best friend, right?”

“Uh…” Bo Xiang glanced in Hao Ting’s direction. Hao Ting’s expression was slowly turning murderous. 

“I can’t accept you or your feelings. Please stop giving me things.” Xi Gu shoved the bag into Bo Xiang’s arms. “I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you.” With that Xi Gu bowed and ran off.

“Yu Xi Gu! Wait!” Hao Ting had bolted out of his seat and chased after Xi Gu before Bo Xiang could even reply.

Hao Ting chased Xi Gu down to the infirmary, tackling the other boy into the bed he’d chosen. “Xi Gu, you’re not allowed to reject my feelings!”

“Xiang Hao Ting, what the heck are you talking about?! You said it was your friend!”

“Who honestly admits it’s them when they’re trying to be a secret admirer?!”

Xi Gu’s eyes widened. “It was you?”

Hao Ting sat back and scrubbed at his face. “Yes.”

“Then why…”

“I was nervous! And I wasn’t ready to admit I was your secret admirer!”

Xi Gu sighed. “Then it doesn’t matter. My answer is the same. Please stop buying me things.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

Hao Ting pulled his hands away from his face to look Xi Gu in the eye. “I like you, Yu Xi Gu. I want to take care of you, I want to love you, I want to make you feel like no one else has before.” Hao Ting pressed a hand to Xi Gu’s chest, pushing him down into the bed. Xi Gu gulped, feeling his heart race. All the feelings he had about Hao Ting, his carefree life, the thoughts about his smile, they all came rushing back. “I know we don’t know each other that well yet, but give me a chance, Yu Xi Gu.”

“Xiang Hao Ting- You-”

Hao Ting leaned in. “Just once chance is enough.”

“One chance?”

“Let me date you, until you say yes or no.”

“How can that count as one chance?!”

“One chance to make you love me as much as I love you. One chance to make you see how much I treasure you.”

“I…” A feeling of being loved. A feeling of wanting to love. “One chance.”

Hao Ting smiled again and Xi Gu felt as if he couldn’t breathe. “You won’t regret it!”


	8. Recharge my Xi Gu levels (Xi Gu/Hao Ting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189858342856)  
> Pairing: Xi Gu/Hao Ting

Xi Gu sighed as he stared at Hao Ting, still happily dreaming away. “Xiang Hao Ting.” Hao Ting’s face adopted a dopey smile, but he still didn’t wake up. “Xiang Hao Ting, if you don’t wake up, you’ll be late to your first day of classes.”

“Mmm…” Hao Ting only rolled over. “Five more minutes.”

“No more minutes! Hao Ting!” Xi Gu finally knelt down on their bed to shake his errant boyfriend. He did not expect to be wrapped up in the arms and legs he had barely escaped as his alarm went off. “Hao Ting!”

“My Xi Gu, lovely lovely Xi Gu. Can’t sleep without my little Xi Gu.” Hao Ting sleepily nuzzled the top of Xi Gu’s head. “Just a bit longer. I need to refill on my Yu Xi Gu levels. They dropped too low after you got out of bed.”

“Hao Ting! You dare fool around after saying you’d take your classes seriously!”

Hao Ting rolled the both of them around until Xi Gu was underneath him. Propped up on his arms, Hao Ting lazily kissed Xi Gu’s eyelids, nose, cheeks, and lips. “Recharging complete. Good morning, Xi Gu.” With one more kiss to Xi Gu’s lips, Hao Ting tossed off the blanket and walked into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

Xi Gu lay in bed, heart pounding. No matter how many times Hao Ting pulled such antics, there was no getting used to them. 

“If you don’t make it in time for your class, don’t cry to me about teaching you the things you missed!” Xi Gu yelled as he heard the toaster ding. “And remember, you promised to eat the burnt bits of the toast!”


	9. Welcome to the family (XiangGu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/190598271026)  
> Pairing: XiangGu  
> Continuation of Meet Uncle Fang and Meet Uncle Tang

u Xigu was not entirely unaware of the pasts his uncles might have had. And what pasts they were, a gang boss and a mercenary. But he knew that they had moved on from them, had become new and different people, and would do their best to protect him. So far, they had not failed. There was never a single incident.

But today, as Xigu stared down a thin man with a knife, claiming to be his Uncle Tang’s right hand man, Xigu wondered if he’d been a little too relaxed. 

“You- You’ll take me to him! Take me to Tang Yi!” The man took a step forward and Xigu took a step back. “He needs me! That Meng Shao Fei is ruining everything!”

“I don’t…”

“You can also call me uncle! You’re Tang Yi’s nephew. I’m your Uncle Li Zhide!”

Zhide advanced once more and Xigu stood his ground, ready to tell him to stop. Then there was a sudden shout and all the kilos of muscle that Haoting had to bear slammed into Zhide’s side, tackling him into the ground. 

“Xiang Haoting!”

“You! You stay away from my Xigu!” Haoting grappled with Zhide for the knife, strength battling insanity and desperation. 

Xigu moved to intervene, but Haoting pulled Zhide further away. “Xigu! Call your uncles! Hurry!”

Xigu scrambled for his phone as Haoting finally pulled the knife away from Zhide. “Uncle Zhao Zi! You need to come quick! There’s a guy with a knife!”

“A WHAT?!”

——

Later that evening, Xigu and Haoting were in the spare bedroom at Tang Yi’s as the adults pondered what to do in the kitchen. Li Zhide had been just barely captured thanks to Haoting’s foolish bravery, but his escape from prison was another problem that had to be solved.

“He should not have been able to get out,” Tang Yi said as he stirred the soup on the stove. Next to him, Jack sliced homemade dried sausage and ham. “Any leads on how that happened?” 

Zhao Zi shook his head as Shaofei returned from making phone calls. “One lead, a guard he managed to bribe,” Shaofei announced as he sat down. “I had him taken in for questioning.”

“Let me do the questioning,” Jack said over his shoulder. “I’ll get him to talk real easy.”

“You can’t question him, you’re not a police officer,” Zhao Zi said without blinking.

“He threatened my nephew, I’m going to question him no matter what.”

“Let us do our jobs, Liangdian,” Shaofei said quietly, the use of Jack’s proper name a gentle reminder. “If you get involved, you’ll get dragged back into the mess you and Ah Yi just left behind.”

Jack inhaled sharply, but his knife did not pause. “Then I’ll leave you to it.” 

“But you know, you really should thank Xiao Xiang…” Zhao Zi added. “If he didn’t intervene…”

“He could have lost his life,” Jack said without hesitation. “He’s a fool.”

“And are you saying, that you would have rather he left Xigu to be hurt?”

“I’m saying he has no training.”

“So…” Shaofei and Zhao Zi shared a look and a smile. “Are you saying you’re going to train him?”

Jack put down his knife and looked at Tang Yi, who paused in stirring his soup.

“Invite the boys down, dinner will be ready soon.”

——

“What you did today was very dangerous,” Jack said as Haoting reached over to start putting carrot slices in Xigu’s bowl. The piece held between Haoting’s chopsticks fell back into the serving dish. “You could have died.”

“Uncle Fang, Haoting was-”

“As long as Xigu isn’t hurt, I’ll bear whatever consequences protecting him comes with,” Haoting said. “And I won’t regret it.”

“And?” Jack admired the tips of his chopsticks, as if contemplating how he could kill a man with them. “Will your bravado continue as dangers increase? As more dangerous men come for my nephew?”

“It will.” Tang Yi looked up from his dishes at Haoting’s determined tone. “I will make sure Xigu is safe. Always.”

“Pft, always. You barely managed today. You’re lucky you’re so much younger and heavier than that Li Zhide. Once upon a time, he was almost a match for Captain Meng over there.”

“What do you mean almost?! He was never a match for me,” Shaofei protested. 

“My point is,” Jack started again, “That Xiao Xiang has no training. No way for properly defending my Xiao Gu. This is not acceptable.” Jack put several pieces of meat in Zhao Zi’s bowl. “You will come train with me once a week until I am satisfied that you can protect my nephew.”

“T-Train?”

“Tang Yi and Captain Meng will train you in firearms.”

“What?!”

“Welcome to the family, Xiao Xiang,” Tang Yi said with finality.

Haoting collapsed in his chair, but Xigu pat his shoulder all the same. “Uncles have finally approved of you, Haoting!”

“What part of this constitutes approval? Xiao Gu, did I just join the mafia for you?!”


	10. The rent is too damn high (XiangGu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/190580383276)  
> Pairing: XiangGu

Shopping bag dangling from his wrist, Xi Gu stopped by the rows of mailboxes to check his and Hao Ting’s. The last few months of living together had been amazing and Xi Gu was very glad their landlord had cut them a deal on the rent. 

All his happy feelings screeched to a halt when he saw the actual numbers on the rent notification in the mailbox. 

“This isn’t right… This is… This is double what Hao Ting said!” Xi Gu frowned and marched up to the landlord’s door. “Sir! Sir! I think there’s been a mistake!” Xi Gu knocked three times. “Can I please talk to you about the rent bill?”

The landlord opened the door and frowned. “What do you mean there’s been a mistake? Which apartment are you in?”

“Apartment 3A.” Xi Gu held out the rent notice. “That’s double what my roommate said the rent is!”

The landlord looked at the notice and sighed. “The number is correct. Your roommate must have told you the wrong amount.”

“What? But that’s not possible! Hao Ting wouldn’t…” 

“I can promise you, I didn’t falsify the rent. And you and your roommate have been paying correctly these last few months. How did you not know the actual amount to pay?”

“But he said… He said it was…” Xi Gu frowned. “I’m so sorry to have bothered you, sir. I will go clarify this with my roommate immediately. Thank you for your time.” Xi Gu bowed and the landlord waved his hand before closing the door. 

——

Hao Ting moved about the kitchen, continuing to prepare dinner. He expected the sound of the door opening. He did not expect the slap of paper against his arm.

Hao Ting cried out and rubbed the spot on his arm. “Xiao Gu! You’re getting too strong for me!” Hao Ting pouted but sobered upon seeing Xi Gu’s serious face. “Xi Gu? What’s wrong?”

Xi Gu held up the unfolded notice. “Why did you lie to me?” Hao Ting took one glance and tried to pull the paper out of Xi Gu’s hands. “Why did you tell me the rent here is cheaper than it actually is? Xiang Hao Ting! Have you been paying all this extra money on your own?! This is too much! I should have known it was too perfect!”

“Xiao Gu, let me-”

Xi Gu rounded upon Hao Ting, making the taller boy go cross eyed with a finger in his face. “No. I’ll pay you back. I’ve gotten more money in my savings recently. I should be able to budget it all out and make a plan so I can pay off the balance and pay the other part until our lease is over…”

“Xiao Gu, that’s not-”

“Too bad we can’t break the lease… We’ll be out more money that way…”

“Xiao Gu, can I just-”

“And I really do like this place… Hao Ting, this is really too unforgivable!”

“Yu Xi Gu!” At last Xi Gu stopped and Hao Ting moved to wrap his arms around Xi Gu. With one stern look, he was rejected. “I… I didn’t mean to lie to you. I did try my best to negotiate the rent down.”

“But this is still beyond our budget! How are you affording this?!”

“Papa promised to pay for some since I got into a good school.”

“You can’t burden him with-”

“Yes, I can. He owes it to me. And… He owes it to you.” Hao Ting attempted to approach one more time and Xi Gu allowed it. Hao Ting smiled just a bit to himself, always happy, so happy, just to have Xi Gu in his arms. “Papa promised it as part of me getting into a good school. He can’t argue, he can only support us. So he’s been paying half.”

“Half?!”

Hao Ting nodded and nuzzled Xi Gu’s hair in one go and Xi Gu refused to be charmed by the motion. “So that remaining half is the half we’re splitting and that I told you we have to pay as rent. I technically didn’t… lie.”

“But your family is paying! How can they-”

“Papa makes plenty of money and mama always has spare cash lying around,” Hao Ting said softly. “I’m sorry I lied to you. But you liked this place so much… I wanted to give you something lovely.”

“I don’t need something so lovely. You know that.” Xi Gu almost stomped his foot. Almost.

“You don’t need it. But you deserve it. You’ve worked so hard all your life. Let me help take care of you for now. Let my family be like your family. Let us support you.” Hao Ting pressed a kiss into the top of Xi Gu’s head. “And then one day you will help support us. It’s not a repayment. It’s not a debt. It’s love. It’s family.”

Xi Gu sighed. “I’ll pay your dad back one day.”

“He won’t accept the money.”

“Then… I’ll invite them all over for new year’s dinner! And… I’ll cook twenty dishes!”

“That’s too many dishes.”

“Xiang Hao Ting!”

“Yu Xi Gu.” Xi Gu finally threw off Hao Ting’s arms and stormed off, but Hao Ting knew he had just barely survived a storm. “I love you!”

It was so soft he almost couldn’t hear it, but Hao Ting just barely managed to catch Xi Gu’s, “I love you too,” before the sound of the curtain separating the bedroom from the living room was loudly drawn shut. 


	11. Since the playground (XiangGu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/190975684286)  
> Pairing: XiangGu  
> Childhood friends!AU

“Xiao Gu!” Xi Gu yelped as Hao Ting picked him up and spun him around. “It’s been ages since we did a sleepover like this, huh?”

Xi Gu smiled, but it was just a little dim from the effort of ignoring his pounding heart. “Yeah it has been, huh?” 

“Crazy that your parents suddenly said it wasn’t okay to sleep over so often. They’re hardly at home anyway, how can they tell you to stay alone?” Hao Ting pulled Xi Gu closer to his larger body, body heat too much in the burning summer sun outside his family’s apartment complex. “Come on, let’s go inside! Mama and papa are waiting for you.’

“They… uh.. .had reasons. I’m sure,” Xi Gu said softly. _“Mostly because I said I didn’t want to sleep over that often anymore.”_

Xi Gu and Hao Ting had been friends for far longer than any one of the two could remember. Their parents often spoke fondly of a shy and tiny Xi Gu being pulled around an entire playground by an excitable Hao Ting, entirely too enamored after hearing Xi Gu talk about the stars so passionately. 

The two had remained close ever since, attending the same school for as long as they could remember, sharing food and blankets and friends. It was only now, on the cusp of graduating high school that at last Xi Gu and Hao Ting would go their separate ways to separate colleges. Hao Ting had gotten into a much more distant college, at least two hours away by commute, and Xi Gu was staying local. In the face of this, Hao Ting had invited Xi Gu over for one last proper sleepover before their schedules became too difficult to coordinate. 

Part of Xi Gu was saddened that he was essentially losing his best friend. Another part knew that he might lose Hao Ting anyway if he knew the real reason why Xi Gu didn’t stay over very often anymore. 

Hao Ting led Xi Gu up by the hand, his grip as firm, but easy to break as always. Xi Gu never did though. Too enamored with the way Hao Ting’s hand felt in his, he’d follow Hao Ting anywhere if he lead him that way. Hao Ting turned to look back at Xi Gu with such a wide smile and there was no helping the stuttering in Xi Gu’s chest. 

How shameful to love his best friend in such a way. 

Dinner was as loud and happy as ever in the Xiang household. Hao Ting’s parents adored Xi Gu as always and Hao Ting sulked as always about how much more his parents preferred Xi Gu to him. After dinner, and fruit with tea, Hao Ting led Xi Gu away into his bedroom, Xi Gu’s customary spare bed already prepared. 

“Here,” Hao Ting said as he passed Xi Gu a towel. “You’re the guest, go take your shower first.” Hao Ting’s fingertips grazed Xi Gu’s wrist and Xi Gu bit his lip. 

“I don’t really need to-”

“But I really insist-”

“Well I-”

“Xiao Gu, really-”

“Will you just go take your shower already? You’re holding up everyone else,” Yong Ching said as her head appeared in the doorway. 

Hao Ting moved to chase after her and she quickly ran. Xi Gu chuckled to himself before grabbing his things. “Okay, I’ll go shower first. Please excuse me.”

Xi Gu had managed to calm himself down enough in the shower that letting Hao Ting go for his had not bothered him. The bothering happened when Hao Ting came back, hair still dripping wet like he kept doing since he was five, and entirely topless. Xi Gu felt his mouth go dry. 

“Xiao Guuuuu,” Hao Ting whined. “Can you dry my hair for me?”

“Hao Ting, are you still a child?” Xi Gu asked, but he held his hand out for the towel anyway. Hao Ting passed it over and sat down so Xi Gu could reach his head easily and towel his hair. “Such a messy boy, how will you live without me when you’re in college?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Hao Ting said. “So I’m glad you could stay tonight. I know we see each other at school, but I feel like… You’ve been going further and further away from me.” Hao Ting tilted his head up to look at Xi Gu. “Are you mad at me for going to a far away school?”

“Don’t be dumb. I know how hard you worked to get into a good school. How can I be mad at you?”

“But then why are you being so…”

“I’m not.”

“You are! Bo Xiang and Xia En said they noticed it too!” 

“The only one who could notice anything is Xia De and you know it.”

“So you admit there’s something wrong!”

“Hao Ting.”

“Xi Gu.” Hao Ting reached up and pulled, causing Xi Gu to fall over Hao Ting’s shoulder into his lap and on the spare bed. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“No!”

“Don’t make me use _that_.”

“You… You wouldn’t dare!” Xi Gu started to panic. “You promised you wouldn’t when you were ten!”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“I’ll… I’ll call your bluff!”

“Too late!” Hao Ting pounced with a terrible tickle attack on Xi Gu’s sides, forcing the smaller boy to laugh loudly. Instead of panicked, the entire Xiang family relaxed upon hearing the commotion. Xi Gu’s laughter had once been a common sound in their home, how could they be mad to hear it again?

At last after five minutes of torture, Xi Gu shouted, “It’s because I like you!”

“What? What did you say?” Hao Ting pulled Xi Gu up to look into his eyes. “Say it again!”

XI Gu scrunched up his face and looked away. “I like you. I know it’s weird and-”

Xi Gu didn’t get a chance to finish, his mouth pulled into an enthusiastic kiss by Hao Ting. Xi Gu felt himself turn dazed at the searing press of Hao Ting’s lips and the lack of air. When the two parted, Hao Ting hugged Xi Gu’s waist, rubbing his head into Xi Gu’s stomach. 

“I’m happy, I’m so happy. Xi Gu likes me!” Hao Ting’s voice was muffled, but Xi Gu could feel it traveling up through his body and straight into his heart. “I like Xi Gu too, but I was always too afraid to say… And now…”

“And now?”

“Obviously now you have to date me! I like you and you like me back!” Hao Ting pulled away from Xi Gu’s stomach. “And I’m staying here. I won’t move away to go to college.”

“Are you crazy?!”

“It’ll be fine! Plus then I can spend more time with you still!”

“But Hao Ting-”

“No buts! I’ve wanted to hear you say those words Xiao Gu for a long time. How can I give up now?”

Xi Gu frowned. “A long time? Just how long?”

Hao Ting had the decency to blush. “Since… Oh… you met me in the playground…”

“You… Since then?!” Hao Ting nodded solemnly. “Hao Ting…”

“But no take backs! You already said it and so did I. The correct thing now is to date! So let’s go out tomorrow!” Hao Ting fell back against the mattress and Xi Gu followed, resting his head on Hao Ting’s chest, feeling his delighted heartbeat. “Let’s go to Zhigang-ge’s shop first for a drink, then we can wander around the shops in the area before we get lunch at our favorite spot, the one with the good soup dumplings!”

“Those are _your_ favorite soup dumplings. Not mine.”

“You’re just mad they wouldn’t give you extra carrots that one time!”

“Carrots are cheap! Why not?!”

The two continued to bicker as ever, but their hands never parted as they discussed the first date they would go on tomorrow. And for the first time in a long time, they slept on the same mattress. 


End file.
